This invention relates to an exposure control device for the shutter of a camera.
A portable camera, as its specific requirement, is preferable to be built still more compact. In the recent years, the manufacturing cost has been steadily rising. In order to compensate the rising cost and to provide low priced cameras to the users, it is essential to simplify the mechanism and to reduce the dimensions of cameras to produce small sized cameras. The conventional cameras may be reproduced in smaller sized cameras by reducing the dimension of every component parts, however, the reduction of dimension of the component parts requires higher machining accuracy to maintain the accurate performance of the mechanism and if the conventional mechanism is to be constructed of the conventional parts in reduced dimension, difficult assembling procedure will result due to narrow positions of the component parts relative to each other. These problems induce higher manufacturing cost and often cause failures in operation. Accordingly, the simple reduction of dimension of parts to provide small sized cameras is unfavourable to the users.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a small sized camera at a low price by integrating the functions of various parts into a minimum number of constituent parts to reduce the number of parts and to contrive to eliminate odd space reducing the dimension of the construction so that the manufacturing cost and the assembling cost are reduced and the possibility of failure in performance is decreased.
The exposure control device of the shutter for the camera according to the present invention comprises, an opening member which opens the aperture of the shutter to start exposure; a closing member which closes said aperture to complete the exposure; an opening hook and a closing hook which retain at the charged position said opening member and said closing member, respectively; a control member released by shutter release operation to control the exposure time and to successively release said opening member and said closing member; a governor which delays the motion of said control member in proportion to desired exposure times; and interlocking lever adjustable to a first range where it is actuated by the movement of said control member to push said closing hook and to a second range where it is actuated by the movement of said opening member to push said closing hook; and adjusting lever which supports said interlocking lever operable within said first and second ranges; and a cam member which changesover said adjusting lever in proportion to desired exposure times.
Furthermore, said interlocking lever is supported by said adjusting lever between said closing hook and said control member and adjusted in the directions to approach said control member and said closing hook in the first and the second range, respectively. Still further, said interlocking lever is supported so as to be able to be pushed by said control member also within said second range. Thus the exposure control device being constructed of a system wherein the relative position of the interlocking lever constituting a part of the exposure control mechanism is changed corresponding to the desired exposure time eliminating the provision of any special member, therefore, the mechanism of the exposure time control device is simplified requiring narrower space.